


Indulge

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So do you want to have a threesome?" </p>
<p>Mick let out a hearty laugh at the question. </p>
<p>"And here I thought, we were being too subtle." Leonard said smoothly as always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> So LoT gave me a new ot3. 
> 
> I don't quite know if I got everyone's voice down right in this fic. Sara is quite a different character in LoT compared to Arrow, and I've never wrote Leonard or Mick before. 
> 
> But eh, I wanted to throw something into this ship since from what I've seen there's not a lot of fic for it.

Coming back from the dead had a way of changing things. 

Sara had become intimately familiar with this, after all. The previous times she came back from the dead, she hadn't actually been dead in the first place. So it had been different to her, not to those who had mourned her and truly believed she was dead, but to her. 

Her first death had been traumatic, because she'd been young and stupid and completely unprepared for how one boat trip could change her life so much. The second one hadn't been nearly as bad because after all she went through on that island, maybe there was a small part of her that had wanted to give into the waves rather than face the monster she was becoming. 

Her third, and actual death was isolating. It was such a surreal experience to have because it wasn't like dying for a moment then coming back, one that many people walking this earth could have shared with her. 

It was being dead, actually dead for months, and the world having passed her by only to welcome her back with a blood lust attached. 

So yeah, after all that, Sara lived differently. She took in life with a renewed vigor not only because there were so many experiences she nearly lost the chance to have in the first place, but also because if she was going to be settled with a blood lust for life, she wanted to at least have some good experiences to try and offset the bad. Not that it ever would, it wouldn't, but she could enjoy herself in some small moments. 

When it began clear, that Leonard was flirting with her, yet also having a serious relationship with Mick who didn't much seem to care at the transgression. She had watched him, took in his rough features under a casual yet calculating eye that only years being an assassin had given her and seen as much that he didn't care. There was no jealousy there, not even anger which was a surprise given how hot he ran. 

Which meant either Leonard had no intent on following through with his advances, which wouldn't surprise Sara. There was something about him, that gave off the vibe that he was just too cool to actually mean anything by his flirting. That it was just a way to test how people reacted to him, or to mess with him. She had seen him flirt with a very attractive but close minded man in their time adventures so far. 

Sara had to stifle a laugh at that, and even Mick had just given a smirk at it and even her.  

After that incident, Sara watched them both more closely.

Mick seemed to like her best compared to the rest of the team and he was a great sparring partner. He looked at her, and accepted her as the threat she was. It left Sara feeling ambivalent, she liked people not underestimating her, but on the other hand it reminded her of what she was. Mick didn't seem to feel bad that he killed and enjoyed it, in a way she envied that. 

It's why it was nice spending time with Mick though he wasn't always the most vocal person. His presence was comforting, though sometimes forgettable. Sara was pretty sure, he liked it that way, he didn't seem to like the attention and when people often though of him as dumb, she could see why he didn't waste the effort on proving them otherwise. 

Leonard, though, he was entertaining. Always laying down plans whilst snarking his way through it, Sara had to admit she was impressed by how his mind worked. And he was also a card shark, so it was fun to keep an eye out for what sleight of hand or distraction he would try next. 

She always caught him, but it was fun. And she could use more fun in her life. 

So maybe that's why she brings it up in not the most tactful way, but hell, their mission is dangerous, and the threat of one of them dying tomorrow is actually a legitimately thing so she rather not waste time. 

"So do you want to have a threesome?" 

Mick let out a hearty laugh at the question. 

"And here I thought, we were being too subtle." Leonard said smoothly as always.

"Yeah, well, you two were obviously an item, and I didn't want to be in the middle of an affair." Again, Sara doesn't say but they don't need to know her full life story. "That and there's always going to be that jackass that hears I'm Bi and wants a threesome." 

It's not as if Sara had ever been truly opposed to the idea, this wouldn't even been her first threesome, either. 

Leonard went to open his mouth, before interrupted by Mick. "He already knows if he tries to do this without letting me know I'm burning him and that person alive." 

"Mick has what you might call a bit of possessive streak." 

"I don't know, just sounds like wanting honesty to me." Sara shrugged, it was one of her darker thoughts. Her blood lust ticked up a lot when it came to the people she cared about, it was easier not to hurt them, but so very easy to hurt others for them. 

"This is why I like her." Mick wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Yes, I know." Leonard gave him an irritable look. "In case, you forgot I picked her first. Not like that an awful lay you picked a few years back which I told you was a bad idea." 

"You're not always full of great ideas yourself." 

Sara could tell this had the markers of being an old argument. She hadn't come here looking to really talk, either. "Am I here to take my clothes off or provide marriage counsel?" 

That ends the argument rather quick as Mick takes her shirt off a little rougher than necessary. 

Which is a welcomed change, because all Sara wants to do right now is indulge in her baser instincts to forget what she is, and enjoy what promises to be a good night. And perhaps, this will lead to something more than an one night stand, but hell, even if not, she's still enjoy the hell out of this.


End file.
